Bigfoot (Abominable)
Bigfoot is the main antagonist of the 2006 horror film known as Abominable - despite being based on Bigfoot the movie completely changes the cryptid's personality, as the real Bigfoot is believed to be a peaceful being (unless provoked): instead it seems to have the personality of the Yeti, a far more dangerous, bloodthirsty, and aggressive ape-creature from Himalayan myths. It is likely that Bigfoot was chosen so as to allow the movie to be set in America, with the creators either deliberately making it more like the Yeti or simply deciding on a homicidal take on actual Bigfoot lore (much as horror movies do when making twisted takes on other folkloric characters like Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy). He was portrayed by Michael Deak while his vocals were done by Frank Welker. Biography Bigfoot introduces himself in the film by killing one of farmer Billy Hoss' horses, and killing their dog when he and his wife go out to investigate. He chases them into their house and leaves his footprints behind. After Preston Rogers, who's wheelchair bound, and his abusive nurse, Otis WIlhelm, move into Preston's old cabin, Bigfoort takes it upon himself to harass a group of girls who move into the cabin next door to Preston's, who are having a bachelorette party. The group consists of Amanda, Michelle, C.J., Tracey, and Karen (whose the one getting married). The following night, Bigfoot rips a tree in half and uses it to destroy the phone lines. He kidnaps Karen when she goes out into the woods, and takes her to his cave where he mauls her. Preston suspects something suspicious once she goes missing and he sees the creature in the trees-he later emails the police, who unfortunately think it's just a prank once they check his email. When Hoss, Buddy, and Ziegler Dane go hunting for Bigfoot, Ziegler finds a badly injured Karen in his cave. Bigfoot arrives, killing Karen, and later Hoss, Ziegler, and Buddy. He goes back to the two cabins and kills Tracey, by pulling her out of the bathroom window, snapping her back. Only Preston witnesses this and tries to warn Otis. However, Otis does not believe him and tries to sedate Preston, but Preston manages to sedate Otis. The creature then shows his face up close to Preston's window, causing him to pass out. When he wakes up, Bigfoot kills Michelle and C.J., but Amanda escapes into Preston's cabin. Amanda tries to email the police, but Bigfoot destroys their satellite, causing the entire power to go out. They manage to escape the cabin, but not before Otis gets himself killed by the creature for saving Amanda from getting killed herself. Amanda tries to drive away with Preston, but Bigfoot grabs hold of the car from behind as it is running and lets go, causing it to hit a tree and Amanda to be thrown out the car window, knocking her out. Bigfoot tries to kill and unconscious Amanda, but Preston blast his car horn, disturbing the creature long enough to press against the accelerator, putting it in reverse, and causing it to ram Bigfoot into a tree. Bigfoot is then impaled on the axe that Otis hit him with, which was still stuck in his back. Appearing dead, Amanda recovers and takes Preston away from the area. The police arrive and Preston and Amanda are taken to a hospital. They go to investigate the scene, but all the bodies, including the one of Bigfoot, are gone. They soon see an entire group of Bigfoot's species staring at them through the trees. The film ends their, implying that the monster skilled the cops. It's unknown what happened to the Bigfoot that had been impaled. Perhaps he survived or his body was taken away by the other members of his species. Traits Bigfoot displayed the same superhuman strength and size of his folkloric counterpart, but also had a carnivorous appetite and an extremely vicious, predatory, and treacherous personality verging on malevolence: openly killing and even torturing sentient beings and being completely unreasonable in regards to such things. The monster seemingly exists purely to murder, devour and destroy anything in its path. Despite Bigfoot being part of a whole species, it seems to be a solitary predator, which given how destructive, uncaring, and cruel he was in regards to others may well be part of the species' survival: much as many real-world predators hunt alone (or perhaps Bigfoot was a "rogue", it is never fully explained either way in-universe). It's possible that more than one Bigfoot was at large during the whole film, given it was able to kill Ziegler, Hoss, and Buddy all at once while appearing in different places. It's also possible the species attacking consisted of an entire offspring, given eyewitnesses have claimed he was over 12 feet, while the Bigfoot seen in film is clearly only 7 feet. The creature seems to display a high amount of intelligence considering it managed to destroy the phone lines and get to the satellite to remove and/or destroy it, so Preston and Amanda couldn't email the police for help. Unlike most ape cryptids reputed to exist in reality, Bigfoot (in this movie) was able to extend his jaws considerably and had an amazing biting pressure: capable of biting a human's head clean off: it also had extremely sharp fangs, in-keeping with being a violent and carnivorous hunter. While real-world Bigfoot is believed to be timid and apprehensive, as he often flees from humans, this version outright seeks human prey and will invade homes, destroying barriers and brutally dismembering anyone that dares try and fight back: only sudden noise (such as a car alarm) is shown to disturb it, even then only for a short while. Gallery Bigfoot's foot prints.jpeg|Bigfoot's foot prints Abominable1b.jpg Bigfoot kills Michelle.jpeg|Bigfoot kills Michelle Bigfoot's Mouth.jpg|Bigfoot's mouth Bigfoot (Abominable)7.jpg Bigfoot (Abominable)12.gif Bigfoot (Abominable)13.jpg Bigfoot (Abominable)5.jpg Bigfoot_Family.jpeg|Bigfoot's family Trivia * As well as the Yeti this take on Bigfoot shares qualities found in tales of the Wendigo, being a hairy bipedal monster with a near-limitless appetite for murder (and human flesh) Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cryptids Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Rogues Category:Ferals Category:Hostile Species Category:Mute Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Torturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Predator Category:Mutilators Category:Inconclusive Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Animals Category:Provoker Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Humanoid Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter